


You Belong to Me (But You Won't See)

by orphan_account



Series: To have, to take [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Jonathan Byers, Omega Nancy Wheeler, Omega Steve Harrington, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jonathan Byers, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve and Dustin's beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the three omega's families found out what he had done, they demanded restraining orders and legal separation. It had been done in extreme cases of neglectful bonding; they wanted their children freed and Hargrove to rot in a cell.They wanted to take what was rightfully his away.Billy had earned his omegas, had caught them fair and square, and no half-baked beta families were going to stop him.*an au follow-up to "Oh Can't You See (You Belong to Me)"(see link in description)





	1. Nancy Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Can't You See (You Belong to Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129214) by Anonymous. 



> I just really liked this au, and it appears abandoned (because it got placed in Anonymous), sooo I'm continuing it, very briefly. PLEASE read their work first, otherwise it may be a bit confusing, and you won't know as many of the tie-ins. If you're hear for this fic, I know you'll enjoy that one.  
> 

Nancy hadn’t slept well these last few days.

Ever since… _Hargrove_ had cornered them during their heat, ever since she had-

_Fuck him_. _Fuck him and his damn ego._

She had handled high school, freaky monsters, supernatural shit she had no reason to be involved in, and _this_ happens to her?

Steve and Jonathan hadn’t wanted her to say anything- out of embarrassment, out of defeated fear. And there was that lulling pull in her stomach that said _relax, you have an alpha now, it’ll work out_. But the very real threat of that fucker knocking her up, stopping her plans for college, for an actual _life_ made the burn of spite stronger than the insistent thread of _you are chosen, you have an alpha._

The fact that her parents weren’t going to let this happen was gratifying- the fact that they _blamed her for it;_  not at all.

_“Why did you let that alpha get so close when you were in heat?”_ They’d accused. _“You should have stopped it, you should have known better!”_ When they notified the other parents, Steve’s family had the nerve to treat him like he was a disappointment- only stating ‘at least it was a strong alpha’.

Miss Byers was the only one who seemed to understand- she had had an omega friend who this happened to. She bullied the Wheelers and Harringtons to act; to petition for a legal separation.

Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan had all grasped each other’s hands tightly when they realized this. It was the right choice- it _needed_ to happen. But each felt the insistent, powerful pull of _alpha, alpha, alpha_ and knew it would be a horrible experience when the bond was severed.

They’d been excused from school, forced to stay at home, and hadn’t been able to do anything but occasionally a late-night call to one another’s homes. Hargrove was to be brought in for questioning, but so far the county department hadn’t been able to locate him, as if he vanished.

Nancy hoped she’d eventually feel an agonizing rip where that insistent tug was, because then she’d know he was gone, and her and Steve and Jonathan could get on with their lives.

Somehow, she knew it wouldn’t work out so cleanly.

She had been struggling for sleep for many nights since then; waking up from nightmares she couldn’t recall that left her feeling achingly vulnerable and alone. She’d toss and turn, growing too warm in her own bed yet not warm enough, squeezing pillows close to herself in a phantom embrace of holding someone else. Ever since the bonding, her sense of smell had been off too. Familiar things in her home now felt alien, uncomfortable, and restless.

Even tonight, window open to the mild weather so she could be lulled by the sound of shifting leaves and gentle brush of wind did nothing for her. She ached- she needed comfort, she needed familiarity.

She needed to not be so alone.

At one point, she finally started to fade off, the wind teasing at her hair carrying a scent that relaxed her, eased her restlessness and made her feel like she could finally sleep.

By the time she realized what that meant, it was too late.

A hand covered her mouth the same time another pressed her into the mattress, keeping her pinned and silent. She inhaled frantically through her nose, not thinking to scream but afraid as her air supply was cut off. She felt a dip on her little bed as weight was added to it.

In the darkness of her childhood room, she could make out her alpha towering above.

“Easy, easy baby girl.” He was crooning at her, as if she had no reason to be afraid, to panic. But now that he was closer, Nancy could smell the sharper tones of aggression; frustration. He was angry at her.

The connection made the omega part of her brain flutter in fear; she did this, she upset her alpha. To her embarrassment, a small whimper escaped her throat.

She could see the gleam of his teeth from the street lights outside. “Oh baby girl, you should have known better.”

Fighting her own instincts, she jerked her head slightly out of his grip and then bit down hard.

Disappointingly, Hargrove kept from crying out, an aborted strangled sound briefly escaping before he grit his teeth. His other hand wrapped furiously around her neck, squeezing in anger. “ ** _Submit, now._** ”

 Nancy released his hand with a gasp, her whole body curling in on itself, the ire in his command causing a painful reaction. Eyes half-wild, she turned her head to the side, displaying the still healing bite from when he claimed her. _Get out!_ She ordered herself, even though she knew she couldn’t over-power the demands of her alpha. _Get out already! Don’t let this happen again!_

The hand on her neck stayed where it was, tight and controlling. Hargrove leaned down to her, close enough that most of her sight of the room was blocked.

“You thought crying to your parents would fix this? You thought you could get out of being my omega? I claimed you, and I’m going to keep you, breed you, and own you until the end of my days.”

She couldn’t hide the shaking in her form, and she could tell it pleased him.

“We’re going on a road trip, baby. But we’ll have to pick up your good pals first.”

With one more threatening squeeze, he released her neck, easily and silently rising from her bed. “Pack a bag, sweetie. Keep quiet; you won’t be coming back here.”

The bond’s nature had taken over, and she moved exactly as he asked- furious with herself that she couldn’t buck the command of submissiveness. _This can’t be happening._ What were her parents going to think? Everything in her demanded she stay quiet, she picked what she wanted to take, to do as her alpha asked.

_“You should have stopped it! You should have known better!”_

She felt the taller form of Hargrove come up behind her and froze, wondering what she did now to piss off her alpha. He turned her to face him again, aggressively, and wrapped her in a possessive hug, angling so her head would be cradled against his shoulder. The smell of alpha became even stronger, and suddenly her tension, her panic, her anger muted into a quiet, steady bliss. She hadn’t realized how much of her anxiety she must have been projecting. And just like she couldn’t easily break the will of an alpha, her alpha couldn’t easily ignore the unease of his omega.

“Sssh.” He stroked a hand through her hair, pulling some of it up so he could inhale her scent. “Be good for me, baby girl. I’m gonna take care of you now, you and Byers and Steve.”

It should have made her more afraid; it should have made her want to fight him, but the words _gonna take care of you_ went straight to her omega brain and she relaxed even more. He didn’t let her go until her shoulders slumped, defeated. “Hurry and finish packing.” He went to the window he had originally snuck in through, waiting for her.

Carefully, she placed some final important items in the pack, grabbing her purse as well, before quietly making her way to him. He took the bag from her hands, easily jumping down to the waiting vehicle and stowing it in the back, before returning to help her down.

Once she got in the car, she slumped against the seat, wishing she had a better plan to stop this. No lights came on as the idling car wandered away from their house, no alarm was raised as she was taken against her will. _No signs of a struggle in my room._ She thought, a little hopelessly. _They’re going to think I went willingly._

She startled slightly as a denim jacket landed on her lap, and she glanced to see Hargrove lighting up a cigarette- picking up speed down the quiet road. “Use that as a pillow and go to sleep, baby girl.”

A small part of her was ready to fling his jacket out the window in spite; instead she carefully folded it up and leaned it against the window, exhausted.

She slept better than she had in days.


	2. Jonathan Byers

The next day, Jonathan found out from his mom that Nancy had gone missing.

Some of her things were absent, but her room looked fine- as if she had just woken up and left. Hopper said he’d start doing some perimeter searches- but his men muttered about how the small town omega probably decided to just accept the claim; because why wouldn’t she want her alpha?

It made Jonathan feel sick; he remembered what it felt like in the throws of his heat- of how powerful Billy was, how tempting his authority was. The alpha was confident- a dickwad with too big an ego; but his controlling, dangerous nature was overpowering to the omega.

He had known Billy was going to be a threat; him and Nancy had seen how he treated Steve, getting in his face and aggressively pushing for the omega’s submission. But he had never thought- _they_ never considered he’d ruin them all.

Nancy refused to let it stand, and Jonathan was grateful. He wanted it to go back to when it was just them; the three omegas who found each other. After all the hell they had gone through with his brother’s kidnapping, getting lost in the upside down, and then having that place threaten to pull his family apart _again_ , he would have been lost without his bond to them.

Omega’s couldn’t claim one another in the traditional sense, but they were bonded nonetheless. He could tell when Nancy needed to be in control, how happy it made her to have them focus on pleasuring her during their heats. It became second nature to support Steve, to give him the affirmation and encouragement he never got from home. They acted as each other’s strengths, fitting together in a way that complimented their weaknesses.

He hadn’t been able to see them in almost a week now- he had talked to Nancy three nights ago, and Steve just last night, but it wasn’t the same. He was left feeling restless, on edge, knowing something was incomplete but not knowing how to fix it. He just needed to be back with them again.

But now Billy wanted them for himself.

_Had_ them for himself, unless they could get away.

Jonathan shuddered, remembering with no small amount of shame how amazing it felt to have the alpha’s focus on him; restraining and claiming while he lay helpless. How strong his hands had been, keeping him subdued as he thrust into him, knotting him, _completing him_.

His mother was going to be at work for another five hours- she didn’t want to go, but they knew legal fees for all this wasn’t going to be cheap. He promised to stay safe, to stay at home, to call Hopper if anything seemed suspicious. Will was hanging out with him, catching up on missed school work in the kitchen. Jonathan didn’t know if Will fully understood what had happened to him, and he didn’t want to. Jonathan could see the signs- Will would eventually present just like him, and he didn’t want his brother to fear this kind of situation for himself one day.

A claim was important- it bonded you to that person for life. It made you desire the same things they did, it made it so living without that person was miserable. Will had already had the stellar failure of their parent’s relationship as an example, he didn’t need a worse one.

But Jonathan couldn’t help a lingering feeling of sorrow. He loved Nancy and Steve; they meant the world to him, but this contentment settling in his body, the sensation of _I have been claimed, I am owned_ gave him no small amount of pleasure.

He came from a broken home, it made sense that he wanted someone to choose him for belonging with them.

But not like this.

Briefly, he thought he heard the sound of a car, and turned down his music wondering why his mom would be coming home early.

Glancing through his curtain, he realized it wasn’t his mother’s car.

Heart hammering, desperately ignoring the sudden feeling of _right_ as he caught a glimpse of blue eyes and puffed smoke, he hurried to the kitchen.

His eyes locked on Will’s, who’s expression changed quickly to worried, and he felt panic at imagining Billy meeting Will, destroying him the way he’d destroyed his friends. “Will, I need you to go, I need you to go to castle Byers and stay there until mom gets home, do you understand?”

“I’m not supposed to leave you.” His brow furrowed, but his posture only grew more tense with how anxious Jonathan was. “Mom said-”

“I don’t care what mom said,” he kept his voice hushed, but no less frantic, “you need to get out of here. Don’t argue with me!”

They heard a knock at the door- loud, harsh, and confident. “Open up, Byers.”

Jonathan felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Quickly, he pulled Will out from his seat, ushering him towards the back door.

“Is that him?” Will wasn’t keeping his voice down, paling as his eyes focused beyond his brother’s form. “Is he the one who hurt you and Steve and-”

“Will!” Jonathan hissed out, opening the door for him. “Get out of here, now! Don’t come back until mom gets home! Promise!”

Billy pounded harder on the door. Desperate, Jonathan pushed his younger brother out, quietly shutting the door. “Get lost Billy!” He wanted to follow his little brother right out the door, but then the alpha would pursue him, and Will would likely get hurt. He had to keep Hargrove distracted, had to keep him here at the house.

This was going to be a losing battle.

“Open up before I break down the door, Byers!”

He almost lurched forward to do so, his brain recognizing his alpha’s words, but instead veered to the side, grabbing a steak knife from the kitchen. “I’ve got a gun. You break down the door, and I’ll shoot you!”

His gun was where it always was- the back shed of their yard. Fuck, this was bad.

There was silence on the other side, but Billy didn’t sound anything but smug when he eventually responded. “Jonathan, don’t you want to see Nancy?”

He froze at that. _Nancy. Fuck, he really does have Nancy._

“She wants to see you, you know. Open the door, omega. Last time I ask nicely- and if you do, I promise you’ll see Nancy again.”

A foolhardy, desperate plan formed in his head, and foolishly ( _yes let him in obey your alpha_ ) he moved forward and unlocked the door before stepping back again- knife concealed behind him.

Billy pushed the door open roughly. He visually relaxed in satisfaction at the sight of his omega, alone and unprotected. Stepping in, he shut the door, relocking it behind him. He eyed the omega’s posture knowingly but didn’t show any signs of wariness. “I’m beginning to think you like a bit of punishment, Byers. Got a surprise for me?”

Jonathan shifted uneasily, not revealing his weapon. “Where’s Nancy? What did you do to her?”

“Relax, you’ll get to be with her again.” He reached out his hand. “Hand it over.” Jonathan did not, and Billy narrowed his eyes. “We both now your mom is at work all day- no one’s going to help you. Heard you send off your little bro; but there’s not a phone for miles. I’m your alpha, and you’d better damn well listen to me. Fork. It. Over.”

Now that they were in an enclosed space together, Jonathan realized that the scent of his alpha was slowly growing more potent, and harder to ignore. His omega brain frantically tried to get him to submit, to show his alpha he was a good omega. Struggling, he grit his teeth. “No. Tell me where she is right now, or I shoot you.”

Billy’s smile was vicious, making his prey flinch. “Oh sweetheart- you omega’s just don’t want to make this easy, do you? I’m surprised- you _loved_ to submit that night.”

“Shut up!” Jonathan struggled under the desire to drop then and there, to turn away and bare his neck. “You won’t get away with this- you-” Billy started moving forward, and in panic, Jonathan swung the steak knife in front of him, threatening to cut the alpha.

Seeing the omega be aggressive towards him, Hargrove leaned back slightly, his expression threatening. “ ** _Drop it, now._** ”

Instantly, Jonathan released his grip, watching in horror as his only defense fell to the floor. _Shit._ Flight kicking in, he ran instinctively towards his own room, but never made it.

He’s tackled from behind, Hargrove pinning him viciously to the ground with a growl. Jonathan didn’t even think to fight, staying still and submissive in the face of his irate alpha.

He shuddered as Billy’s teeth ghosted near the claiming mark. “When I get you home, I’m biting you again, Byers, hard and deep where everyone can see and know that you’re mine.” He pressed Jonathan’s face harder into the carpet, “What’s it gonna take to make you behave, hmm? Do you need me to tie you up again? Rough you up a bit to feel more special?”

Overwhelmed by his baser instinct, the quiet boy tilted his head to the side, showing submission. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, alpha.”

“Oh, you will be. But we’re on a bit of a schedule now; since you’re not in the mood to behave, I think it’d be best if you waited here while I get your things.”

Before he could say anything- whether assurance that he wouldn’t move or protest the threat- Billy pinched, firmly, at the base of his neck. At once he turned boneless, lost in the headiest bliss he’s ever experienced.

He’d heard of this- of the glands that send out his omegan hormones being a way- if pressed right- to create a docile omega. It was something you weren’t supposed to do to your bonded; it proved you couldn’t control them without force, or your bonded felt you were not someone to be submitted to.

It also left him feeling amazing and almost like he was floating.

He watched as the tasteful boots wandered away, leaving him to breathe heavily into the carpet. He could hear some of his things being moved; cassette tapes and clothing and papers being messed around. Pathetically, he let out a small whine; his instincts wondering why his alpha had left him.

Billy wandered back at the noise, holding a duffle with different odds and ends shoved in. “Good boy, staying down for me.” He reached and carded his hands through the omega’s hair, satisfied by the compliance. “Alright sweetheart, I gotta keep my promise to you. Let’s get you packed up and find our final runaway.”

Swinging the duffle around his back, he unlocked the front door before lugging Jonathan up into his arms, carrying him out to the car. He vaguely hears a girl’s voice- Nancy- and softer hands frantically reaching about him. Settling him in the back, Jonathan dazedly stared up at the ceiling, wondering in a prayerful way if there was any chance this wouldn’t destroy his mom all over again, to loose yet another son.


	3. Steve Harrington

Steve had no clue what he was doing here.

One second, he was under house arrest curtesy of his parents, feeling miserable and alone- and then Dustin’s at his house, demanding he come with him, that it’s urgent and he can’t stay there.

At first Steve humors him because, one, he’s bored out of his mind and his parent’s aren’t home to make sure he stays, and he has a soft spot for these half-pint idiots. Dustin’s dragged him on a few random adventures at this point, and ‘urgent’ has been anything from stolen candy bars to building their own communications system.

After what had happened almost a week ago, he had started to get restless in his own house; his room a constant reminder of what he had lost- had accidentally caused all of them to lose.

It’s god damn depressing, and until the courts have Billy gone forever and help them fix this fuck up, it’s probably not going to change.

So yeah, he’ll take a light-hearted fun run with Dustin; he needed it.

Steve gets more serious when, upon reaching Mike and co at their spot in the junk yard, Will relays what happened at his house. At first, Steve’s embarrassingly dumb, not comprehending what they could mean. Because Billy was now a wanted man, and there’s no way he was just running around the city- surely the police could _actually_ do their job for once and find him?

Apparently not.

“And you _left_ him there?!” Steve can’t help shouting, immediately regretting it when Will’s eyes fill with frustrated tears. Fuck, he’s just a kid. Jonathan was protecting his little brother; of course he sent him away. Billy didn’t give a damn that they were just kids; he had seen himself that the alpha would knock them down and beat them just as happily as he’d beaten Steve in the past.

“Nancy left last night too- we think it was Hargrove as well.” Mike put in, angry. “Which means he’s probably going to come after you too.”

“That’s why you had to come with us.” Dustin insisted, acting as though Steve was inherently clueless. Which, fair. “Everyone knows you guys are under house arrest, he’s going to come looking for you. We can protect you; we’ll make a trap for him just like we have with real monsters, and then we can save Nancy and Jonathan.”

Steve felt his heart plummet at the words. These kids had seen- _defeated_ \- sci-fi level whack that he could not have imagined at their age. But he’d trade a whole other nightmare with creatures from hell then let them get in the face of Billy when he’s in alpha mode. Did they even get _why_ this was all happening? They’re still a few years short of presenting, and things like heats and ruts go with ‘the talk’. Smart as they are, he doesn’t think any of them know about relationships beyond labels and holding hands.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was he going to do? Two of his most important people were taken by _him._ That shithead has had it out for Steve since day one. He’d known he had to be weary, to play it smart, but now…

When Hargrove had shown up at his house, had walked in on the three of them, Steve had been too out of it to fight. Watching as his own personal bully took in their forms, a smug-ass grin crawling onto his face, and then _sitting there, waiting for them to crack_. And they did, one by one they crawled to him in need, and he claimed them.

He had never felt more humiliated then in that moment. Not when Nancy dumped him, not when he realized he had misjudged Jonathan, not even the bullying Billy had already been putting him through. Worse than that- Billy’s whispered reassurances and pleasure laden hisses of how good he was for him, how he was _made_ for the alpha, had completely undone the omega.

When it was over, and they had managed to get his sorry ass out of the house, Nancy had demanded they go to their parents. Steve hadn’t wanted that. Bad enough he was bonded to _Billy fucking Hargrove_ , but having to face his parents about it? No.

Nancy had pointed out they’d find out anyway- and if they kept quiet, it only gave Hargrove more power over them.

Steve had not wanted to be an omega. When he presented, his parents had been so disappointed in getting a _weak_ son rather than an alpha or beta. It made him push himself to be liked, to behave like an alpha. But he couldn’t get away from his nature- it came up in how he was in his relationships, how he innately needed to protect Dustin and his group, how fulfilling it was to make other happy, even at his own expense.

When Nancy and Jonathan had proposed they spend their heats together, he hadn’t been as on board. But having them there, encouraging him, making him feel like he was finally a _success_ in something and not just a _has been weakling_ , meant more to him than anything else.

They’d never forgive him if their siblings got hurt.

“You guys aren’t helping with shit.” Steve turned from them abruptly, accidentally interrupting some intense conversation about building a ‘villain trap’. “We are going to the fucking police with this; I’m not risking you guys getting injured by him- you _know_ he’s bad news.”

“The cops didn’t do anything for Nancy, and they probably won’t for Jonathan either!” Dustin pressed, running in front of him as Steve turned to go. “You can’t go into town! He’ll find you and do whatever whacky thing he did to get them to go with him!”

“He’s like a villain with mind control, he’s brainwashing you guys.” Mike insisted. “Dad said some alpha’s are a-holes like that. But that’s how he hurt you guys in the first place, right?”

Fucking kids. He turned back and faced them. “Yes- I mean, no; dude, brain washing isn’t a thing-”

“Yes it is, several militaries have used tactics-”

“Hey; I said there’s no brain washing! It’s- you’re too young to understand-”

“Oh come _on._ We helped you take down, like, an entirely evil alternate dimension! We’re old enough!”

“You really aren’t, dipshits. I’m getting you guys back to your houses, and then I’m going to go to the police. They can’t be more incompetent than working with a bunch of… what?” The kids had frozen, staring in shock behind him. The wind blew, and he caught the whiff of something that instantly made that small, hurt omega part of him preen and relax.

He turned, trying to keep a poker face, knowing what he would see. _Damn alpha._

Hargrove appeared amused as he leered appreciatively at the omega. He shrugged theatrically. “I gotta be honest, Harrington. When I couldn’t find you at your place, I didn’t expect Nancy to be right about finding you here.”

“So you did take Nancy!” Mike marched forward, not reading into the alpha’s threatening body language at all, and too young to take in the scent of _danger_ for his behavior.

Instinctively, Steve grabbed his shirt collar as he passed by, doing the same to Dustin. “Hey hey hey hey, back off kid, back off!” He forced them to get behind him again, firmly stopping them when they tried to move defensively in front. This was a nightmare; he couldn’t protect these kids if they wouldn’t listen to him. _Don’t panic, stay calm. Shit, shit, shit._

Billy let out a short laugh, clearly enjoying watching the omega try to herd the gaggle of dorks. “Who would have thought you’d be playing with a bunch of brats- I found the other two desperately hiding in their houses from me, and you don’t even care!”

Steve felt like he had been punched in the gut, imagining Billy breaking in and grabbing his friends. Forcing them to obey through the bond.

Something flew by him from behind, and Steve had a brief moment of satisfaction as he watched Hargrove’s expression turn to one of shock, yelping slightly as a rock clipped his left eye. He turned back to see Mike, several more rocks ready to be thrown, looking furious as blood started to drip down his face.

“Give back my sister!” Mike yelled. The other kids, emboldened by his anger and desire to stop Billy, started grabbing for things to pelt him with.

The satisfaction faded fast as Billy recovered, his expression ready to kill. “Billy, no!” Without thinking, he moved forward, completely blocking the alpha’s path. “Leave the kids alone Billy.” Frantic, he fished for what would appease the alpha, what would work to protect them. “You promised, you said if I-” He was shoved sideways- not enough to hurt, but enough to topple him. Shit, before all this he would have just gone at him right off the bat, his brain didn’t even _connect_ that he should hit his alpha.

“I said I’d think about it.” Billy’s blue eyes were cold, furious. “I thought about it, and some tiny heads are gonna _roll_.”

The kids seemed to realize they were about to die, and started to back away, Dustin and Mike still throwing their ammo at him, but growing frantic when it only egged the alpha on more.

_He’s going to hurt my kids._ Something in Steve’s omega brain snapped- just like it had that miserable night when Billy had whaled into him. Getting up, he ran forward and then shoulder checked the stronger man, sending him sprawling to the side. Mind buzzing in a strange fury, he grabbed the front of Billy’s shirt, getting right in his face. “You do _not_ touch my kids.” His tone was surprisingly venomous, stopping the alpha in shock. “ _No one_ touches my kids.”

(“Did he just call us his kids?”)

(“Shut _up_ Dustin, grab that rock!”)

Billy, curiously, didn’t immediately retaliate. Steve couldn’t figure out why for a few moments, but it finally connected.

They were bonded now- the alpha was recognizing his protective omega tendencies, normally done for _their children_ , and was reacting to the instinct of not pissing off his omega more. In fact, his eyes were getting a bit dilated now.

“You’re going to be an amazing mate for our pack.” He murmured, too quiet for the kids to hear.

Unnerved by how much pleasure that statement gave him, Steve moved to let go, but Billy grabbed his wrist, pulling him close so Steve would either have to turn his head as a sign of submission, or continue to breathe in the very dominating scent of his alpha. “Call off your pack, princess. Nancy and Jonathan need you. Are you going to just leave them to me? All alone?”

_Fucker_. He was playing into Steve’s protective instincts. _Mother fucker._

“Be good for me, Steve. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

The omega instinct with him was starting to get heady with the need to acquiesce, but he could feel the kids rallying behind him, only holding off because his body was currently blocking Hargrove’s.

“Who’s more important, Steve? Your band of runts, or your heat buddies?”

Fighting to keep calm- he couldn’t freak out in front of the monster brigade- he turned, making sure they couldn’t hit at Billy. “Go home, you guys. Now.”

“ _What_?” Dustin, who had found a bigger rock, looked floored. “Holy shit, did he just use his mind control right in front of us?”

“It’s not- _ugh_ , just _go_ , you idiots! This doesn’t fucking concern you!”

“He’s got my brother!” Will yelled right back. “He took Mike’s sister!”

_Protect the kids, protect the kids._ “No, he fucking didn’t! We all chose him!” The word’s felt like bile in his mouth. But he had to drive them away- they took on supernatural creatures and didn’t flinch, they had to choose to leave him to whatever fate Billy was planning. “Ask your parents- it’s something that happens when you get older.” Fuck he was setting these kids up for a lot of misunderstandings in real relationships. “Now scatter, all of ya! Why the fuck do you guys always make a mess of things like this?”

The others looked a mix of angry and confused, but Dustin looked down right hurt. “Liar! You were just about to go to the police- you were-”

“I said _GO_!” The younger group startled under his yell, but he could feel a strong air of satisfaction coming from Hargrove, who no doubt looked like an intimidating backer to Steve’s sudden change in attitude. “Or me and Hargrove will _make_ you leave.”

Understanding that they would now have to fight Steve _and_ Billy, the kids quickly slunk away- all but Dustin. His expression looked lost, hurt, and Steve wanted nothing more that to reassure him, apologize for this, and make him feel better.

But he couldn’t protect Dustin from whatever Billy was planning.

“Guys, guys we can’t just _leave_ him with this guy!” Dustin called back after his friends, half frantic. “He’s kidnapping Steve!”

“Steve’s perfectly fine coming with me, runt.” Hargrove encircled him from behind, resting his head possessively on the younger’s shoulder. Steve felt his stomach do a somersault of happiness at the praise and love his alpha was showing, but it didn’t hinder how much it hurt to see Dustin like this.

“Just go, kid.” He threw out halfheartedly, suddenly weary of all of this. Because this was it, wasn’t it? Fat chance Hargrove was going to let him and the others go a second time. His life was over.

“Y-You know something Steve, you _suck_!” Dustin ran after his friends, leaving Steve alone with his stalker.

Reality crashed down hard as soon as they were alone- those were the last words he’d probably ever get to say to the kids, he’d never see his home again, he was at the mercy of _fucking Billy Hargrove._

The alpha in question nuzzled against his neck, incredibly pleased. “Ah Steve, before I knew about your little omega group, I wanted to take you so bad; make sure everyone knew who fucking claimed your prissy ass.” He pulled Steve closer to him, who went compliantly. “I’ll treat you guys right; you’ll see. There’s no need to run from me. Hell, you’re going to _beg_ for me, over and over.”

Steve was barely hearing the dick, still horrified by what he had just done to Dustin and his friends. Billy seemed to sense this and squeezed him in a way meant to be reassuring, but came off as controlling. “It’ll be alright, soon your omega ass will be taking care of _my_ pups, and you’ll love them even more.”

“Fuck you, Hargrove.” His breath stuttered slightly as Billy licked a line along his claim mark, fighting against how weak his knees suddenly felt.

“Mmm, we’ll do plenty of fucking, don’t you worry. Perfect omega like you? Defending those pups and submitting so nicely? I’ll fuck you every day, the rest of your life.” He pushed the omega forward, getting them to move to the car some distance off. He glanced back briefly. “That your bag?”

Steve looked back, seeing Dustin had left behind his backpack. “… Yeah.” He slung it over his shoulder, his posture the expression of defeat. “Just take me to my friends, Billy.”

At least they were in this together.


End file.
